


Two Kinds of Happiness

by failufail



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: There will always be two kinds of happiness for Jin.





	Two Kinds of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May of 2013... the beginning of my obsession with these two dorks. The fandom was really, really cool to be part of, but because of life I kind of stepped back and faded away. I really enjoyed writing these guys in a relationship. On the other hand, this was also at the time when Jin had his first baby and the whole Akame fandom was... a little split, I guess?

In the morning, Jin wakes up happy.

The morning sun filters through the blinds, casting its rays on the sheets of his bed.

It’s a warm feeling he feels, and it’s not just because of the sun.

There is a smile on his face; one that he hasn’t been able to wipe off for a long time.

A familiar scent fills his nostrils and he closes his eyes.

What he did to deserve this— _him_ —he doesn’t know, but he wouldn’t trade it in for the world.

There is a dip in the bed, and then someone gently runs their hands through his hair. 

He opens his eyes to see the love of his life next to him.

“Love you,” he murmurs to him. He pulls him in for a kiss.

“Forever,” Kame finishes as they part.

They curl up together in bed, letting morning pass in each other’s arms.

They are peaceful. And happy.

Yes, he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Jin wakes up happy.

The morning sun filters through the blinds, casting its rays on the sheets of his bed.

It’s a warm feeling he feels, and it’s not just because of the sun.

There is a smile on his face; one that he hasn’t been able to wipe off for a long time.

A familiar scent fills his nostrils and he closes his eyes.

What he did to deserve this— _her_ —he doesn’t know, but he wouldn’t trade it in for the world.

There is a dip in the bed, the shuffle of footsteps leaving the room, and then someone gently tugs at his hair.

He opens his eyes to see the love of his life next to him.

There is a soft giggle as his baby girl starts babbling, “Babababababa.”

It isn’t quite “Papa” or “Dada” yet, but it’s good enough.

“Love you,” he murmurs to her. He props himself up on his elbow and plants a soft kiss on top of her head.

She continues to giggle as he lies back on the bed again. It’s as good as an answer as “forever” in his heart.

He plays and cuddles and tickles her until she is worn out, and is falling asleep in his arms.

Everything is peaceful again. And he is happy.

Yes, he wouldn’t trade this in for the world.


End file.
